


Asylum

by Mercurie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angels, Community: insmallpackages, Demons, F/F, Foe Yay, Kissing, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby offers Anna a refuge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _warmth_

They didn't notice her leave and she was glad. She hitched a ride with a trucker who smiled at her sweetly and bought her a cup of scalding coffee at a gas station. They drove through the night on a highway gleaming with rain. North. She asked him questions, anything she thought of, and watched the tiredness ease from his eyes as he talked about his children. She could almost believe she had a speck of angel left in her. If she'd believed in angels' benevolence.

She wasn't running. There was nowhere to hide from them. From herself. Her kind.

***

She was standing by a grave when someone said her name.

“So, Anna.” The headstone read _Milton_. “Given up already. Since this is the first place they'll hit when they realize you've ditched Tweedledum and Tweedledee.”

She didn't turn around. She knew the demon's face was terrible. But Ruby didn't extend her the courtesy of privacy; she crept in close, breathing warm on Anna's neck.

“They'll find me anywhere,” Anna said.

“Not anywhere,” Ruby said, and whispered a proposal in her ear.

Anna turned around and looked into the demon's face, grotesque and beautiful at once.

***

“You'd think it would be harder for an angel to go to Hell,” Ruby smirked.

It was, of course. Which made Hell the perfect refuge. And since she was human now, she could deal with demons. She had a soul to sell.

She kissed Ruby over her parents' grave and whimpered at the slow ache as her soul slipped away into another's possession. She clung to Ruby's borrowed body, weak in spirit and flesh. And the air grew hot and the sky darkened and the Earth she knew faded.

“Don't worry,” Ruby whispered, “You're safe with me.”


End file.
